tokyojetwikiaorg-20200213-history
Finding a Doctor
Suggested Steps # Use the following resources or ask your supervisor or PA to help you find a doctor or hospital in your area. # Ask a friend or coworker to go with you if you are uncomfortable going alone. # Call the clinic/hospital to confirm consultation hours and insurance information. # Bring your health insurance card and previous prescriptions if applicable. Tokyo Metropolitan Medical Institution Information :TEL：03-5285-8181 :Daily：9:00AM-8:00PM :Languages: English/Chinese/Korean/Thai/Spanish :Emergency Interpretation Service :*03-5285-8185 (Weekdays: 17:00 – 20:00; Weekend/holidays: 9:00 – 20:00) :Website (English Auto-translation available) If you call and ask for help in English, they'll put on a fluent English speaker. Just tell them what sort of doctor/clinic you're looking for -- whether you need an English-speaking doctor or also English-speaking receptionists -- and your location, and they'll give you a run-down of the closest options. Sometimes they'll even make the reservation for you! Highly highly recommended. Interpretation service through phone is also available for foreign patients visiting a hospital if their treatment is not going to be carried out smoothly because of language difficulty. From the website you can search for a clinics, hospitals, or pharmacies with the below criteria. Your search will have a detailed list that can also be view on a map. If you are unable to search online, you can still call their number. Information about medical institutions as well as the medical and health insurance system in Japan are provided by staff who speak foreign languages. *Language *Location *Station *Specialty AMDA International Medical Information Center :TEL: 03-5285-8088 :Daily: 9:00AM-8:00PM :Languages: English/Thai/Chinese/Korean/Spanish daily, plus Portuguese/Pilipino/Vietnamese on varying days :Website (English) This is another phone service for foreign residents in Japan. In multiple languages, they introduce medical facilities with staff who speak the patients' languages and explain the Japanese Health Care System. They can also provide interpretation services. From the website, you can find Multilanguage medical questionnaires for use at medical institutions. BYOIN NAVI (Japanese) This is a nationwide Hospital, Pharmacy, and Clinic information search website. Unfortunately, this one is only available in Japanese. However, you can work around that by using Google Translate. You can search by many options, but here are just a few: *Region of Japan *City *Medical Field *Illness *Date available *Payment method *Female or Male doctor *Language JET Recommendations These recommendations come from Tokyo JETs of doctors offices that have good English capabilities. Toranomon Nakamura Yasuhiro Clinic :Toranomon 3-22-14 Nihon FLP Toranomon Building #1201 Minatoku, Tokyo :TEL: 03-6823-1409 :URL: http://tnyc.tokyo/ : Primary Care Tokyo :Urbanity Shimokitazawa 3F, 2-1-16 Kitazawa, Setagaya-ku, Tokyo 155-0031 Japan :TEL: 03-5432-7177 :URL: http://pctclinic.com/menu/ : Tokyo Business Clinic :Marunouchi 1-8-2 Tekko Building B1 Chiyoda-Ku, Tokyo :TEL: 03-6268-0079 :URL: https://www.businessclinic.tokyo/foreign-language/english-page : Hospitals in Tokyo Please find a few hospitals with English websites listed below. This list is incomplete and may not include the hospital closest to your home or workplace. Please familiarize yourself with your local hospitals. Tokyo Medical University Hospital :TEL: 03-3342-6111 :URL: http://hospinfo.tokyo-med.ac.jp/english/index.html Hiroo Ebisu Hospital :TEL: 03-3444-1181 :URL: http://www.byouin.metro.tokyo.jp/hiroo/english/index.html University of Tokyo Hospital :TEL: 03-3815-5411 :URL: http://www.h.u-tokyo.ac.jp/english/ St. Luke's International Hospital :TEL: 03-3541-5151 :URL: http://hospital.luke.ac.jp/eng/ American Embassy List Find an extensive list compiled by the American Embassy here: https://jp.usembassy.gov/u-s-citizen-services/local-resources-of-u-s-citizens/doctors/ Other Health Pages 320px-Doctor consults with patient (4)-1-.jpg|Find a Doctor|link=Finding_a_Doctor womendoctor.png|Women's Health|link=Women's_Health health3.png|Sexual Health|link=Sexual_Health health4.png|Medication|link=Medication medical4.jpg|JET Insurance|link=JET_Insurance medical6.jpg|Mental Health|link=Mental_Health Category:Health